Thirst
by WatsonGranger
Summary: Draco met his mate at a young age, that it prompts his father to send him away to Durmstrang to control his instincts. When Draco meets his mate once again, he must challenge rivals such as prankster Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, and the threat of the Dark Lord Rising. Will he overcome all challenges? VeelaDraco/MateHermione. First veel fic. be nice please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was bored out of his little mind. The little four year old was bored to the point of homicide and desperately wished the day to be over. Tagging along with his father to his business dealings was always a bore. He wanted to stay at home and play with his broomstick. However, his father was insisted with having Draco understand his business dealings very early. Draco tagged along with his father as they made their way into the Bank of England. Yes, the Bank of England is a muggle bank. The Malfoy line had always made secret dealings with muggles that made the Malfoy name imposing in the muggle and Magical worlds. They walked briskly into Bank and Lucias was led to the back of the Bank. The security officer led them to a hallway full of doors that Draco just stared at in disdain. Could this day get anymore tedious?

"Sir, I could take your son to the daycare room we have to some of our employees' and clients' children." Said the officer. Lucias nodded and said, "Now Draco behave." Draco nodded and excitedly followed the officer to the daycare. Finally, he might get to play with children his age.

Lucias watched as Draco was led away and prayed that perhaps maybe there was a sign. Another secret that the Malfoys hid well was the fact that the Malfoy family line was a rare line of Male Veelas. It was a well-kept secret that was hidden since the beginning. No one could ever discover that the Malfoy male line were Veelas, otherwise it would be used against them. Imagine, if the enemies of the Malfoy males would grab their mates and threaten them to work for them. Lucias smirked at the thought. Even the Dark Lord had no idea that the Malfoy males were Veelas. Lucias knew that Draco was a special kind of veela. Instead of being the half veela like all Malfoy men are, he was a full-fledged veela. It happens only once every century when the veela blood would dominate the newborn's blood and would transform the normal magical blood into veela blood.

The difference between a half-veela and a full-fledged veela could only be different in terms of the early bonding and the full possessiveness that comes from a full-fledged veela. Full-fledged veelas don't have to wait until they're of age to find their mates. Draco had been telling him and Narcissa of his dreams of a brown, curly haired girl with doe-like eyes. When Lucias asked more about her, Draco would say that she was in a white room surrounded by silver instruments and she was reading a book. Lucias knew that with these clues, his son's mate was a daughter of muggle healers. The problem however is that there are too many clinics to check. Lucias needed to do more research before he can help his son mark his mate. He walked away into the business room.

Draco sat in the far corner of the room. His confidence in playing with the kids faded when he saw the many children playing in the room. He sat away from the kids and decided to entertain himself as he satin the far corner. He never noticed the girl who walked into the room until she was close enough for him to smell the deep smell of mint and citrus. It was an alluring smell that he looked up to see the girl that plagued his dreams looking at him with her wide brown eyes.

Lucias was done with his business dealings and went away to collect his son. His veela senses however picked up a disturbance. He could sense Draco emerging into his full-fledged veela. He couldn't ponder as to why he would sense his son as he heard a scream pierce the air.

"Hello my name is Hermione Granger." She held her hand out for him to shake like her mother taught her to greet people.

"I'm Draco." Draco cautiously shook her hand. A spark rode up his arm and throughout his body. On impulse he brought her wrist up to his nose and took a deep breathe. "What are you doing?" asked Hermione nervously. His behavior was starting scare her. "You my new wife." He said before he bit into her wrist. Hermione screamed loudly. The daycare teacher looked around to see a blonde haired boy biting deeply into the wrist of her dentist's daughter. She could see blood seeping out. "YOUNG MAN!" cried the woman. She had nearly pulled Hermione away from the boy until the door burst opened and she heard someone yell," _Somnus_!" Her world turn black.

Lucias quickly placed every child in the room asleep except Draco and what he now guessed as his new daughter-in-law. He quietly allowed Draco to continue the bonding. Hermione whimpered when Draco released her wrist, but cried even more when he bit deep into her neck.

As Draco released Hermione, he quickly lapped up her blood and licked her wounds shut. Hermione was shaking in fear as Draco hugged her tightly against him. Hermione struggled for a bit before the children's blocks started flying around the room, all headed at Draco's head. Lucias watched in wonder as the blocks fell when they hit an invisible shield, but Lucias knew that is was the veela's magic that was protecting Draco. Lucias looked at the girl and realized that she is a muggle-born, a powerful one at that for her to be showing magic at such a young age.

Lucias felt pity for the small girl. She was tiny, even for a girl her age. She was feeling the veela venom spread throughout her body. She whimpered when she noticed that everybody was asleep and she was alone with the two strange people.

"Dad, this is Hermione." Introduced Draco. Lucias could see the cautiousness in his son's eyes. At that point of the bonding stage, Draco was not going to allow Hermione to leave his side until the venom has completed circuiting Hermione's body. "I want my daddy." Whimpered Hermione. Lucias looked at the girl but knew that it was going to be very tedious, as Draco will not leave her side now that the dominant veela instincts had kicked in.

"What is your father's name?" asked Lucias. Hermione tried to move out of Draco's grasp but he gave a feral growl and pulled her against him. "My dear, where is your father?" asked Lucias again. "He's with my mom talking to somebody." Whispered Hermione. By now, Draco had dragged Hermione to an unoccupied beanbag and sat down, dragging her to sit next to him. Draco talked low but Lucias could still hear him whisper into the girl's ear, "Father fix things." Lucias could see in the girl's eyes that she might have thought he meant that Lucias would find her parents. Unfortunately, that was not the case. He knew that some serious magic was needed to allow the bond to complete. He walked out the room, leaving behind his possessive son with his mate. He waited outside the daycare, waiting for Hermione's parents to arrive. He placed expulsion charms from he other children's parents, making them believe that they still had business to discuss. When eventually, a couple arrived with the woman bearing a strong resemblance to Hermione came, Lucias knew he had to act fast. He lifted his wand and whispered, "_Memoria Reemplazar_." When their eyes were glazed Lucias quickly said, "You are leaving the bank, your daughter is safe and sound with a family friend in Corringham. She will come back in two weeks time. You will pick her up at the station where she will be alone. You are to go home and relax until the day Hermione comes back home."

The Grangers left the bank with a glazed look until they were home, where they relaxed and waited patiently for their only daughter to come home.

While Lucias was dealing with the Grangers, Draco had a tight grip on Hermione, not allowing her to move away from him. "Please, let me go." Whimpered Hermione. The scars were still visible but they no longer hurt. However the fear was still present. "You mine now." Said Draco with no hesitation. Hermione gave a pathetic whimper when Draco latched onto her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Why are you doing this?" whimpered Hermione. "Daddy say that when I find my wife, we be happy forever." Said Draco. Hermione sniffled a little and gave up trying to escape. To her surprise, Draco cuddled against her. She leaned against him and he laid his head on her shoulder. Both toddlers felt their eyes droop and eventually they fell asleep, which was the first thing Lucias saw. He smiled lightly as he watched his son snuggle closer to the girl.

He grabbed a random block from the ground and whispered, "_Portus_." He placed the black in between the two children where it glowed brightly and it port-keyed the children away to the manor. He obliviated the incident from the children's and the daycare lady's mind. He left before he released them from their enchanted sleep.

o.0.o

_Malfoy Manor_

Narcissa Malfoy was quietly reading a poetry book her mother originally owned when a bright flash in front her made her leap and grab her wand in defense. She was shocked to see her son sleeping and holding a girl close to him. The next few minutes was spent getting her son comfortable along with the girl. The house elves set up blankets around them and placed pillows underneath them. It was a cozy little nest, and before Narcissa could do anything else, Lucias apparated in the middle of the room.

"Lucias, what-"

"Draco has found his mate." Said Lucias quickly. Narcissa gasped as she looked at the girl sleeping. Her new daughter-in-law. _I always wanted a daughter_, she thought. Lucias recounted the entire tale to Narcissa as they watched the little toddlers rest after the ordeal.

"The bond has two week to complete, by that time we need to separate them quickly, otherwise Draco would never learn how to control his instincts." Said Lucias. Narcissa nodded in agreement and asked, "Will they see each other again sometime soon?" Lucias shook his head and said, "No, when the girl heads off to Hogwarts we need to send Draco to Durmstrang."

"But why?" sputtered Narcissa. She did not want to send her only son so far away from home. "There are a couple of half-veelas that could help Draco retain his instincts. I have a friend that teaches transfiguration over there that is married to a veela, who also teaches charms. They can help Draco. By the time Draco reaches maturity at fourteen he will have control over his instincts, then he can come to Hogwarts." Explained Lucias. Narcissa nodded sadly and the two parents planned the entire two weeks out for Draco and Hermione.

Hermione was terrified of waking up in an unknown environment, but she gradually warmed up to Narcissa, who dotted on Hermione. Lucias spent most of his time with Hermione convincing her that magic existed. He charmed a few items to convince her and by then, he was pleasantly surprised to find an inquisitive mind in the small girl. The two weeks were spent with Draco showing Hermione every single one of his stuffed dragons and showing her his Quidditch broom. He enjoyed to show off for her and at night they would snuggle in front of the fire, hearing stories from Narcissa before they fell asleep.

Unfortunately, it all had to end soon. At night, Lucias quietly carried Hermione away from Draco's arms while he was asleep and they apparated away to the station. He muttered a memory charm on her and blocked her memories of the events at the manor and replaced them with false memories. He watched as the Grangers came and found Hermione who happily ran up to them and snuggled in their embrace. Lucias could only cringe when he thought of Draco. The boy was famous for his temper tantrums. However the sight that greeted him was depressing. Poor little Draco was walking around the manor calling out Hermione's name, hoping she would call back. It was a few days of crying and anger that calmed Draco down. By that time, Draco was more or less calm but would sometimes be caught holding a pillow close to his face that Hermione had used while she stayed at the manor. Lucias could only hope that they can wait for the day when Draco could go to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione's Prologue

Chapter 2: Hermione's Prologue

Hermione Granger had always known that she was meant to do great things. What those things were, she had no idea. Other children, because of her intelligence and knowledge, had teased Hermione mercilessly. Other girls had cruelly tried to cut her hair off one time, because Hermione was actually the prettiest of the lot. When she received her Hogwarts letter, which was the happiest day of her life. Hermione had finally found a place where she belonged. When she first boarded the beautiful Hogwarts Express, she had heard rumors about the Malfoy heir not attending Hogwarts. Hermione was puzzled.

There was something about that name that was bothering her. She had heard the name somewhere, but she could not remember.

As the Express continued on its journey to Hogwarts, she had made friends with none other than Neville Longbottom, the Boy Who Lived. He had lost his toad and Hermione quickly found the little toad hiding behind the passenger's luggage. How she had managed to hear the little croak from all the noise baffled the two children, but they were happy with each other's company. Hermione quickly learned from Neville the culture that is the Wizard world. She was thrilled that she had made a new friend who was so helpful. They passed by a compartment that housed a raven-haired boy with a red headed companion.

The raven-haired boy caught sight of them and called out, "Hey Longbottom! How are you in Hogwarts if you can barely levitate a feather?" The boy laughed along with his redheaded companion as Neville looked at the floor glumly. Hermione scowled at the boys and said, "Just ignore them, Neville."

Apparently, the raven-haired boy did not like to be ignored as a curse was sent Neville's way, but Hermione quickly deflected it with a reflex that surprised herself and Neville. The curse hit Ronald Weasley who started to dance a jig. Harry Potter was amazed at the reflex the girl possessed and smirked the trademark Potter smirk. It, however, did not impress Hermione. She merely scowled at him and walked away with Neville in tow.

When they arrived at Hogwarts and began their sorting, Hermione was shocked to hear a voice in her head say,

"_Interesting, plenty of knowledge to spread about. In Ravenclaw, you will do well to gain more knowledge, to have peers who are just like you_."

Hermione smiled a bit; perhaps she will achieve more friends.

"_However, you will only gain knowledge should you stay in Ravenclaw. No, you have plenty of knowledge to go about without even picking up a book. You need to learn and experience. You have the knowledge to back you up and you have the courage to pursue your dreams despite what anyone says. Yes, you belong in..._"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione was shocked to hear that she belonged in the house of Courage and Honor. However, she was pleased to see Neville join her in her house and grimaced a bit when Potter and Weasley joined the Lions. She quietly clapped for them but ignored Harry's smirk and Weasley's disgusting eating habit. She ate in content with her friend Neville and was happy for the rest of the night.

Her first year was plenty eventful; first off she had learned that she possessed a fear of heights. It was their first flying lesson and Hermione was next to Neville on her broom, getting ready to fly. The broom had suddenly lifted up in the air when Potter sent a wayward jinx meant for a Slytherin, at it. Hermione screamed as the broom took her high in the air and was bucking around, trying to dislodge her. When it eventually succeeded in bucking her off, Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell from fifty feet in the air. She was caught in the arms of Neville and… Blaise Zabini? Both boys held one her arms as they slowly descended back on the ground. When she felt the ground beneath her feet, she nearly knelt down to kiss the ground. Instead, she gave Neville and Zabini each a peck on the check. Neville blushed a deep red and Blaise gave a pleased smile. Madame Hooch had given each boys fifty points a piece for their quick thinking, however Potter received a detention on the first week of school: a fact that made him quite proud.

Hermione then found a sort of mentorship with the Potions Master of Hogwarts. It had surprised everyone in Hogwarts when Professor Snape would harass every single Gryffindor, except Hermione Granger: Muggle-Born bookworm extraordinaire. Their first lesson consisted of Snape humiliating Harry and Neville in front of the whole class, but when he reached Hermione, everyone was amazed at the polite interactions the two held. Hermione had noticed that the professor would often assign her more work as an extra-credit assignment. She never minded though, if it helped her school years she'll take it.

Halloween came with the announcement of the troll, and the trio went to their separate dorms. The next day, news spread about Harry, Ron, and Dean's efforts to conquer the troll that had gone wrong. All three boys were rumored to have detention until the end of the term. Blaise walked up to the two Gryffindors and relayed information about how he witnessed Quirrel walk up the stairs towards the Forbidden Third floor with Snape trailing behind him. Neville and Hermione found it strange as Zabini did, however they had no concrete idea about what might be in it so they stored the little tid-bit for later.

As the year would progress, Hermione would often be in the company of Neville and Blaise, whom the two Gryffindors were friends with. It didn't matter that he was a Slytherin and Blaise often took advantage of Hermione's knowledge and Neville's constant owls from his Grandmother who often sent him the most popular sweets. Blaise took their friendship as his advantage like a true Slytherin would. He would shield the two Gryffindors from the Slytherins as a way of payment. Hermione and her two best friends have faced so many strange things their first year. She would also be the one to catch Harry Potter's eye, even when she so desperately tried to avoid him. It was his stupid flirts that were grinding her gears and the constant inflated stunts he pull that he claims were to catch her attention.

The first had to be the three-headed dog when they were out late in the library studying and were avoiding Filch. After that encounter, Blaise quickly deduced about the beast being the best of security animals. His Italian background helped Hermione use the knowledge against Hagrid, the friendly groundskeeper that they had befriended. From what they could pump out of Hagrid, Dumbledore was helping Nicholas Flamel, an old friend, guard his precious Sorcerer's Stone.

The three friends deduced that it was either Quirrel or Snape who might have been attempting to steal the stone, after Neville overhead the two teachers arguing about the stone. Hermione and Zabini would spy on Snape while Neville spied on Quirrel. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary from Snape, but it was Neville's discovery that helped pinpoint Quirrel as the one who is currently trying to steal the stone.

Neville was standing guard outside Quirrel's office, waiting for when he will come out. When Neville pressed his ear against the door, he could hear Quirrel's voice without a stutter and he heard a hiss-like voice ordering him around. Neville ran from the hall when he heard Quirrel's footsteps approaching the door. He ran until he met up Hermione and Blaise, where he relayed everything that had transpired.

The trio had ran to Snape to tell him of their suspicions, only to be surprised themselves when Snape told them that he had known Quirrel was working with somebody to steal the stone.

Eventually Neville had managed to bump into Quirrel late one night after a study session, only to have the turban fall off. Neville was horrified to see Voldemort's face in the back of Quirrel's head, however Quirrel quickly tried to grab Neville, only to have his arm burn off along with the rest of his body.

Neville was proclaimed a hero in Gryffindor, much to Harry, Ron, and Dean's dismay. Hermione was thrilled to see Neville come out of his shell and she had managed to sneak some pastries out that the twins had gotten from Hogsmeade to Blaise, who was waiting outside the corridor.

That summer, Hermione received a mysterious package from a House Elf named Dobby. "Master is wishing yous a cheerie summer, miss!" the elf said happily. Hermione smiled at the elf and gave him some sugar-free snacks that her parents approved of her diet… sometimes being the daughter of two dentists can be very frustrating.

Hermione opened the package and gasped as a silver and emerald broche fell out. It was a silver flower with emerald petals. Hermione looked in the package to find a note in it. It read,

Dear Hermione

I have not seen you in a long time now. You will not remember me sadly, but I hope that in the day I will get to meet you, you will give me a chance to prove myself worthy of you. This broche is a family heirloom where all the males in my family would give it to the woman they most desire. I hope that I will see you wear it on the day we meet, but for now please keep it.

Your Dragon

Hermione carefully traced the pendant delicately, afraid that even a light pressure would break it. She placed the pendent in her jewelry box and placed the note in a separate box. She went to sleep that night feeling special.

Second Year came with a bang quite literally. Hermione, Neville, and Blaise met up in Diagon Alley together to grab all their school equipment. When the famous Gilderoy Lockhart came out for a book signing, Hermione watched as many girls swooned over Lockhart and wondered why they were swooning over him. His smile was a bit too big and cheery for her liking. When they arrived at Hogwarts, every girl once again swooned when Lockhart appeared. It baffled Blaise and Neville when Hermione appeared to be the only girl not attracted to Lockhart.

Harry however used it to his advantage, when he continuously flirted with Hermione and bragged about getting the seeker's position. Hermione merely rolled her eyes at him and told him clearly, "I have no interest in Quidditch." At this, nearly every single boy who heard it was shocked to hear it. Ron however merely snarled, "You live in the library, so why should you be wanted there anyways, you stuck-up bitch!"

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes but she raised her wand and hexed Ron in the middle of the Common Room. Everyone watched in revulsion as Ron spewed up slugs. His twin brothers laughed at him while Percy the Prefect turned a blind eye on the situation. He was fond of Hermione's influence on Neville and Blaise as the three students were the top in their year. Harry looked at Ron in pity as he walked out of the portrait hole spewing slugs on the way and watched Hermione with interest. Instead of crying like any girl would, she hexed him a level four spell. Harry Potter definitely wanted Hermione Granger.

Neville gave a small smile and a pat on the back at Hermione as he led her out of the Common room. Harry felt jealousy spread through him like wildfire. Damn Longbottom.

As the year progressed, Neville began to hear voices in the walls and told Hermione and Blaise. They were suspicious of the news until the came across Filch's petrified cat, Mrs. Norris. A bloody message on the wall read, "Enemies of the Heir Beware, The Chamber of Secrets is Open". That caused quite a stir amongst the students. For the next few months everybody was on edge, especially all the muggle-borns… well excluding Hermione, who was determined to get behind on the situation. She researched everything that she can on the Chamber of Secrets and it only ended when Blaise had managed to get the information out his mother, who told him about the founders' fight and how Slytherin had left a beast in the chambers. Problems continued to pop up for the trio as Neville continued to hear the voice in the walls; Blaise was often in the midst of a hazing from Gryffindors who thought him to be the Heir of Slytherin; Harry who was trying to persuade her to stop being friends with Blaise was constantly hunting down Hermione. The trio finally met their odds when Neville saved Ron from being bit by an Asp, during a failed Dueling Session with Gilderoy Lockhart, by speaking parseltongue.

The Gryffindors would then try to separate Hermione from Neville, thinking that the latter was the Heir of Slytherin; whilst Blaise was met with accusations from his own house about Blaise never telling them that Longbottom was the Heir. As the voices in the walls continued, Hermione tried to look for possible ways in which to help Neville. The answer came in the form of a dusty old book and a page dedicated to a large snake. She quickly ripped the page out of the books and walked out of the library, not even lifting her eyes off the ground. It was then that she realized that she was alone in the corridor. As she rounded a corner, she nearly shrieked but held it in when she saw that it was only a Ravenclaw prefect. Hermione was relieved and asked to borrow a mirror and warned her about the basilisk. As the prefect took the mirror out, they were both petrified as they saw the snake in the mirror.

Hermione awoke months later to Zabini and Neville by her bedside telling her about their encounter with the Voldemort-possessed Lovegood girl and how they managed to uncover Lockhart as a fraud. Neville then talked about how he had managed to slay the basilisk and had destroyed the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort.

The year ended with the trio each going their own separate ways and Hermione was again visited by Dobby.

"Master wishes you well miss. He sends Dobby to help miss with regards about injuries miss."

Hermione paled. How did he know about her stiff muscles? Hermione never told anyone, not even Neville or Blaise, as she did not want to worry them. Dobby cleaned her room with grace and unpacked everything she had in her school trunk.

Dobby even brought her snacks that had sugar in them to her delight. Hermione had tried to pry information about Dobby's master, but the little elf was firm on keeping his secret.

When Third year came, Hermione asked Blaise if Dobby belonged to him but he denied it. When Hermione asked if he belonged to any pureblood family, Blaise merely shrugged and walked away.

Third was uneventful in itself as nothing interesting happened finally. The only downside was when Hermione, Blaise, and Neville were out collecting herbs in the Forbidden Forest for Professor Snape that they had been nearly attacked by a werewolf. It was lucky that Buckbeak, Hagrid's hippogriff, was there to save them by chasing the werewolf away. Hermione knew that it was Professor Lupin who was the werewolf and went to Dumbledore who sent a search party for him. Aurors James and Sirius arrived in Hogwarts, much to Harry's delight who wanted some advice from his father, in locating the missing werewolf.

Hermione noticed that Harry was becoming more bold with his advances, often shoving Blaise or Neville away from her just to talk with her. She never appreciated it and was repulsed by his pigheadedness. When James Potter caught sight of the girl, he immediately thought of how he had tried to win Lily over and smirked that his son would eventually win in the end.

The summer after third year however was the one that made Hermione excited over Quidditch. Her mysterious Dragon sent her a letter.

Dear Hermione,

It has been a long time since I last corresponded to you and I feel that I should meet you. Dobby tells me nothing but your kindness and generosity and I am happy to know that you are so compassionate. I feel that we should finally meet this summer. I will be attending the Quidditch World Cup with my family and I will extend an invitation for you. In the envelope there is the World Cup ticket. You will have the honor of attending it with my parents and myself. A portkey has already been set for your departure. You will be spending the summer with the Zabinis, they are an old family friend. I will be wearing a green cloak with a silver pendant with a dragon on it. I have platinum hair that will make it easy for you to find me. I hope you will wear the pendant I have given you. Until we meet

Your Dragon


	3. Chapter 3: Draco's Prologue

Chapter 3: Draco's Prologue

It was extremely difficult for Draco to not attack his father when he said that Draco wouldn't be attending Hogwarts with his friend Blaise Zabini. It also meant that he wouldn't be able to find _her_. Draco fidgeted in his seat as his father continued to lecture about how Durmstrang was the best of the three schools in Europe along with Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. He continued by mentioning the icy fortress its located in, the many subjects they teach in Durmstrang that they banned in Hogwarts, and how the strict school would provide excellent focus in his studies. At the mention of getting to attend the year with rising Quidditch star Viktor Krum made it a bit more bearable. Draco spent his last day at his home with his best friend Blaise, where he explained about veelas to him and the current situation Draco was in.

"Blaise, do you know how often I want to meet her? All I can remember is the short time I had with her." Lamented Draco. Blaise quietly acknowledged his friend and said, "Would you like me to tell her? What is her name?"

Draco shook his head and said, "Father says that I need to control myself more if I ever plan to meet her. I don't want her to know about me until I get to introduce myself to her. I want you to keep an eye on her for me. It would mean a lot to me if you do this." Blaise looked at his friend and saw the longing in his eyes, what kind of person was he to turn away a favor for a friend?

"What would you like for me to do?" asked Blaise. Draco smiled his thanks to Blaise and said, "Her name is Hermione Granger. I can still remember her brown hair and eyes. She's sweet and she likes to help. Be her friend Blaise, even if she's muggle-born."

Blaise nodded his acceptance and said, "Do you want me to Owl you occasionally?" Draco nodded enthusiastically and said, "I owe you." Blaise smirked and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

It was then that both boys went their separate ways to their respective schools. All Draco could think of when he arrived at Norway to board the ship was, "Holy Fucking Hell it's bloody cold." When he boarded the ship, Draco waved good-bye to his parents. He hated to see his mother so sad, but his father had been firm about sending Draco to Durmstrang. As the ship sailed Draco ignored everybody around him. The whole lot of them spoke in Swedish or Bulgarian. Draco leaned against the railings of the ship and just watched the waves.

"_Hello my name is Hermione Granger."_

Draco closed his eyes as he remembered her. She was so sweet and the smell of citrus had never smelt right unless it came from her. Draco lamented that he won't have the chance to see her again until he could fully control his veela instincts. He could remember her laugh as he showed off on his toy broom. He could remember how his father was mightily impressed by the girl's inquisitive mind despite her young age. He remembered how his mother was thrilled to have a daughter in the house, even if it was for a while. She was happy to have a girl in the house to take out shopping (Draco tagged along with them, never wanting to leave Hermione) and to teach knitting. He remembered how complete he felt. How special he felt to know that someone else aside from his parents that thought him to be something great. When she disappeared, the emptiness that consumed him was too much. He could remember how panicked he felt when he woke up without her in his arms. He ran up and down the house calling her name, hoping she was playing a game with him. It shook him up and it terrified him.

"_Mione?" cried little Draco. He went up and down the halls. He felt tears pouring down his face. "Mione? Where are you?" he cried out. There was a horrible emptiness in him that he didn't like. He walked into each room hoping that he can find her._

"_Draco." He heard his father say. He turned around to find himself staring into the mercury eyes that he had inherited. "Dad, Mione gone." He said. His voice cracked and he didn't care that he didn't sound like an adult. He was terrified. What if something horrible happened? Did she wander off into the grounds and she got lost?_

"_Draco, Hermione had to return to her parents." Said Lucius, he however didn't expect the sudden burst from Draco, "NO! MIONE MINE! MIONE COME BACK NOW!"_

_Draco suddenly erupted black leather-like wings and his eyes transformed into obsidian. Draco tried to attack his father, but his mother restrained him. She had him around her embrace and whispering words of comfort. Draco recognized his mother despite his transformation and quietly sobbed against her shoulder._

_Lucius hated to do this to his son, but it had to be done. Draco needed to learn restraint very early, so it can be very easy when he meets her again. Boys would surround the girl when she gets older. There is no doubt that she'll blossom into a beautiful woman when she gets older. Draco needed to keep his jealousy in check, he will become very territorial when he gets older; he won't even allow the girl's father to be near her._

_Draco cried the whole night until he became tired. He was intolerable for the next few days, but he gradually calmed down. Draco kept Mione's pillow close to him and it stayed with him for the rest of his life. _

In fact, the pillow was right next to him, although, it wasn't a pillow anymore. As the years progressed, the pillow was beginning to become worn out. His mother, however, hand sewed the pillow into a backpack. It was small, but with an undetectable expansion charm placed on it, it was perfect for his classes. It was burgundy, so it will blend well with the Durmstrang Uniform of red. As Draco watched Britain shrink from view he took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, fervently hoping that four years can pass by quickly.

Thankfully it did, however it came at a very high price. For one it was the below zero degrees at the Durmstrang Castle. The castle carved entirely out of a mountain gave a rather intimidating view for the small beginners. Draco was grateful that the fur-uniforms gave heat to their frozen bodies. He figured that it was the charms on the uniforms that gave a heating charm off. As the first years walked into the Main Hall, Draco looked around and found a symbol carved into the walls. It was a circle surrounding a triangle with a vertical line running across from it. Draco stared at it, transfixed at the symbol. He had seen it before, but where? As they were called in, Draco put the mystery of the symbol behind him and walked with is peers into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was a complete overdue from the Hogwarts Castle, at least, from what Draco had read from Hogwarts: A History. Instead of an enchanted ceiling, the ceiling carried floating crystal balls with torches to light the room. Draco could see that the walls carried unlit torches and wondered why they couldn't give more light to the room. There were three tables instead of four and Draco could see that it held the same amount of teachers as Hogwarts did. The room was circular so the body heat everybody was projecting along with the torches allowed the room to heat up quickly.

As the students lined up to the Heads Table, Draco looked at the face of his new Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff. He had an unctuously cheerful demeanor, but his smile didn't reach his eyes, which were blue and remained cold and unmoving. This made him slightly unnerving. His weak chin was completely covered by his goatee, which ended with a small curl. His teeth were yellow and crooked. Draco felt repulsed by his Headmaster, but he kept a hard-iron face like his father showed him how.

Karkaroff stood up and said, "Velcome to Durmstrang Institute. Here, you vill find family among your peers. It is an honor for you to be able to attend this magnificent school. And now, boys shall sit with their comrades and the girls shall sit with their comrades." As they separated, Draco couldn't believe how easy it was. As he sat next to his peers, he couldn't help but notice how some of the girls were looking at him. Whenever he caught their gaze, they will turn away giggling. Draco was at first confused, but then remembered that he is a full-blooded veela. He was surprised how easy it was to forget but whatever it was, he paid the girls no mind as he could still remember _her_. As the students continued to talk amongst themselves, Draco hated it. For one, he couldn't understand half the language. He sat at the near end and quietly ate his shepherd's pie.

As they went to sleep on the East Wing of the castle, Draco fell asleep hugging the backpack to him for comfort.

The next morning, as Draco walked to his classes, he was pulled aside by a tall brooding kid. However, this was not some ordinary tall-brooding kid. It was _the_ Viktor Krum. Draco gaped for a moment before he scowled, "And what the bloody hell do you want?" He really hated being caught by surprise. Viktor raised an eyebrow at him before he said, "Headmaster Karkaroff vould like to see you in his office." Draco gave a huff and followed the brooding teen to the Headmaster's Office.

Again they passed the strange symbol from last night, but Draco paid no attention to it. When they reached the Headmaster's Office, two knight statues blocked the entrance.

"Password?" one of them spoke in a deep voice. "Valor." Replied Viktor. The Knights moved aside and the two students proceeded into the room. "Ah, Viktor," replied the voice of Karkaroff, "And Mr. Malfoy. You're father gave some specific instructions for us during your stay here." Malfoy merely gave a stiff nod. He already knew that his father would have people help him controlling his veela senses.

"This is Hugo and Sonya Iskaravo. Hugo teaches Transfiguration to our students and his wife Sonya teaches Charms. They vill be helping you with your slight veela problems." Explained Karkaroff.

As the first year passed, Sonya drilled Draco on how to control his veela instincts. It was trying at first. He was placed in situations where Viktor would threaten his mate or would say that he was going to take his mate away. Draco had to control the predatory instincts at it. He was taught how to use the veela pheromones when it was absolutely necessary. He practiced it on some girls and the results were interesting; they chased him around the castle, each wanting a piece of him. He got in trouble for it but it was well worth it. When Blaise's letters came it always brought him cheer.

Hermione is the brightest witch their age as she is called. She is kind and is a believer of giving people chances. She is compassionate and kind. She is scarily knowledgeable and it scared even their professors. Draco was proud about his mate. It never occurred to him however that Blaise wouldn't mention anything about their adventures. Knowing Draco, he would probably escape Durmstrang and rush into to stop Hermione. It worried Blaise how Draco would react if he knew about the amount of danger they were in, but it would be worth it in the end.

When the year ended, Draco was smothered by his mother's embrace. He was given a gentle hug from his father for whom he was grateful. It was only until he reached home that he started hearing stories about the Sorcerer's Stone. He decided to inquire on Blaise about that later. When Draco went back home, he couldn't sleep. He would awake to the scent of her and the need to be with her was strong. He couldn't sleep so he decided to make an appearance in her life, but how to do it? He glanced over in his room, hoping for an inspiration, when his eyes fell on the parchment and quill on his desk. Draco grinned and walked to his desk. He opened a drawer and a Malfoy Heirloom appeared. He remember how his father would drill him that the Heirloom was to be given to all their intended. He wrote a short letter and attached the Heirloom in the envelope. He sent away Pitch, his owl, and watched as he flew away.

Truth be told, he was absolutely furious with Blaise for lying to him. Hermione was in danger the entire time at the school and Blaise did nothing to stop her from risking her neck. However, he grudgingly admitted to Blaise's reasoning when he held him by the throat that he would have ditched Durmstrang to come to Hermione's aide.

"You know you can let me down right?" said Blaise. Draco still had him up by the front of his shirt when Blaise explained about the broom incident. "I know. I just know that later on there is going to be another life-threatening event that she's been placed in.," growled Draco.

"Draco, you cannot expect me to have some kind of relationship to God for him to be able to tell me when exactly she is going to be placed in mortal peril." Said Blaise as he shoved Draco away from him. Draco scowled at his best friend before he walked towards the maze. They were both in the Zabini Mansion and Draco had come to demand all the details that Blaise had taken out in his letters.

"What can you expect me to do anyways? She is best friends with Neville Longbottom, the fucking Boy-Who-Lived, I had to risk my reputation in the Slytherin House by befriending not only Longbottom but a muggle-born as well. Do I hear thanks? No, my best friend is too caught up in his own worries to ask his best friend how difficult the year was."

Draco had remained silent to Blaise's small rant, but the words had an impact on him. He sheepishly asked Blaise how his year was and the two friends continued on through their day. Blaise was relieved however that it was left alone after that, if Draco knew about Harry Potter's advance on Hermione, then he would most definitely commit a murder.

When Second Year started, Draco was on edge. Someone had broken into the Manor. He was on edge and didn't want to leave his parents behind. The only missing item seemed to be a book his father had found in one of his trips. No one knew what the book was, but Lucius felt a disturbing power in it that he had wanted to investigate on. Draco went back to school at Durmstrang, but this time he had friends. Viktor Krum proved to be a loyal friend despite the age gap. He showed Draco all the Quidditch moves he learned when he was training away. Draco learned from him that Viktor was going to play in the Quidditch World Cup! By that time, Draco and Hermione should be fourteen already, perhaps they can meet each other there.

Any thoughts on that was placed in halt when rumors were circulating that Hogwarts was in trouble. Draco's heart clenched at the thought that Hermione might be in trouble. He had no idea how right he was. It was only up until an urgent letter from Blaise that Draco went on full panic attack.

With special permission from Karkaroff and Dumbledore, Draco was able to go into Hogwarts undetected and go into the Hospital Wing. The sight of a petrified Hermione nearly killed him. It surprised everybody when he stood defensively in front of her body, as if to protect her from any other harm. When Blaise tried to talk to him, Draco's eyes went from mercury to obsidian. He grew talons and a pair of gigantic leathery wings on his back. He was about to attack his best friend had his father not intervened. A _stupefy_ and _an incarcerous_ spell managed to subdue poor Draco. His mother levitated him out of the room, while Lucius explained the situation to Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey.

Draco was forcibly sent back to Durmstrang where he vented his frustrations on the Quidditch Field and in the training arena. He would b found by Sonya or Hugo trying to sneak out the school. Sonya drilled him control tactics every time he was found out. When they year nearly ended, Draco was relieved to hear that she had been awoken. He rushed back home and quickly yelled, "DOBBY!" A small house elf appeared and Draco quickly gave him instructions to tend to Hermione's need and to never reveal his identity.

With Dobby gone, Draco relaxed into his bed and willed the summer to go by quickly. To his relief the summer went by quickly with the Quidditch matches he holds with Blaise and third year, nothing happened. Well, except for the excitement of waiting for the QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP TO ARRIVE! Draco, Viktor, Alec, and Sasha were all in the Division 1 Team, where Draco played chaser, Alec was a beater, and Sasha was a keeper. It was no surprise that Viktor played seeker. As the year progressed, Draco could feel that he was finally maturing into his genes. Sonya and Hugo helped Draco along to lines and when the maturing finished, Draco could feel the venom coursing through him; a defense mechanism for the veela. As they year ended, he wrote a letter and waited for the Cup and for his mate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jealousy and Trouble

_Hermione_

The Quidditch World Cup: The biggest social event of the year and Hermione was damn well excited to be there. After the letter from her mysterious Dragon, Hermione was excited to finally meet the face behind the paper. Blaise and Neville were with her as they walked around the camps watching with fascination the other countries that have been camping in the woods since the cup began. Blaise's mother had a very large tent with twelve bedrooms and a cozy little living room and kitchen. Neville's grandmother was with them and she got along fine with Zabini's mother. Hermione's parents came along too and were fascinated with everything magical but they had to leave early, as they couldn't forget about their dental clinic. Blaise and Neville often shuddered when thinking about the clinic. The thought of having muggle instruments in their mouths poking around in their teeth scared them to bits much to Hermione's amusement.

The trio walked around the camps and stopped to chat with a few of their classmates and wizards from other countries. Hermione had to be dragged away from the American Salem Witch Society and the Wizards Aztec Society before she could began asking academic questions. They had a run in with Potter and Weasley but managed to avoid any trouble when the Weasley Matriarch arrived. The woman was extremely motherly and wouldn't let the trio leave until they had a bite for lunch. Ron and Harry were apprehensive about having Blaise and Neville there. Ron definitely hated Neville's fame whilst Harry hated Blaise for his constant presence around Hermione.

Hermione was thinking about her dragon however. When they left the Weasley tent and went on back to the Zabini tent, Hermione said, "Blaise, do you know who this is?" She handed the letters to Blaise and Neville read over his shoulder. "Hermione, have you responded to any of the letters?" asked Neville worriedly. Neville hated when boys would go up to him just to ask him to hook them up with Hermione. She was his sister in everything but blood and he didn't want anyone to try to take advantage of her. Blaise recognized Draco's handwriting, but knew that he needed to stick to the plan to help his friend. "No, I'm sorry to say that I don't." Hermione was disappointed that Blaise didn't know. Who was this Dragon? She was extremely excited to meet him finally but at the same time apprehensive. What if he was someone that she knew and was playing a joke on her? But then, he took care of her the summer after her second year by sending Dobby, who was a charming little elf.

Neville looked over her shoulder and became worried. Who was this dragon? Was it perhaps Potter or Weasley? He didn't want them hurting Hermione. She is his sister and one of his best friends. He'll be damned to allow anything to happen. Blaise had caught the ferocity in Neville's eyes and signaled for him that he wanted to talk in private. "Hermione could you go ahead and tell my mother that I'll be right back? I forgot my sneakoscope at Potter's tent." Said Blaise.

"Why would you carry a sneakoscope?" asked Hermione. "You expect me to trust Weasley and Potter when we were at their tent?" questioned Blaise. Hermione sighed at the rivalry but nodded her head. "Are you coming Neville?" asked Hermione. Neville shook his head and said, "I'm going with Blaise just in case." Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered what sounded like 'boys' but she went ahead and went inside the tent.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" asked Blaise as they walked further away from the tent. "Those letters. What if it's Potter or Weasley trying to hurt her?" questioned Neville. Blaise gave a look of surprise, and dread, and said, "So you don't fancy her?" If Neville fancied her, Blaise is now going to pay a whole lot of hell for this.

"What? No! She's like my sister. All I ever had were cousins who didn't want to be near me because I was the 'vanquisher' of Voldemort. She's the first one who liked me for me." Said Neville. Blaise sympathized with Neville and couldn't help but feel the rush of relief waving over him. At least he didn't have to worry about Neville getting in the way of Draco. "Do you?" asked Neville. Blaise's eyes bugged out and said, "No, like you she is my…sister."

Blaise thought of it and realized hat he truly did care for Hermione the same way a brother would. The thought brought odd warmth in his heart that made him feel uncomfortable, but he liked it nonetheless. They waited a few minutes before walking back to the tent where Hermione was eating a pumpkin pastry.

"Neville? Blaise? Ms. Zabini wanted to know if you two would like some Pumpkin Pastries inside the tent." Said Hermione as she walked up to Neville and Blaise.

Neville looked at his best friend and felt the fierce protective instincts kick in. He'll be damned if anything happened to his first friend. He smiled at her and said, "Yeah sure. Lead the way." Blaise smiled at Hermione and said, "Ladies first."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his response but lead the way. Blaise smiled that he could finally catch a break tomorrow and spend some time with his friends. It's not exactly Slytherin to have friends,

_Draco_

"Slow down son, the tent is not going anywhere." Said Lucius. Ever since Draco had come back from Durmstrang, he had been anxiously waiting the time when he would meet his mate. They hiked up to their secluded area that had a clear view of the stadium and an overview of all the tents that were set up. Well, Lucius and Narcissa hiked since Draco was practically bounding his way up to the tent. "Oh let the boy get ahead, he needs time to adjust and get his thoughts together before he meets her." Said Narcissa as she held her husband's arm. Lucius gazed lovingly in his wife's eyes. Despite what anybody thinks, Lucius is very dedicated to family.

Draco strode purposefully and entered the tent. Nothing fancy in his eyes. A kitchen that held a stove, fridge, oven, and a large dining table, Draco knew that it held twelve bedrooms and looking off to the side he noticed an en-suite Jacuzzi. He couldn't help but think, "_Something to convince her with, maybe._" At the thought, he could feel his erection rising. The thought of his mate in the Jacuzzi with him made his fantasies run wild. He quickly tampered it down when he could hear his mother coming. His father might have understood, but he couldn't be showing it off with a woman present.

As they were getting themselves situated with their new living area for the next three days, a voice rang out from outside, "Draco? Are you here mate?" Draco walked out to find his best friend standing there. "What brings you here?" asked Draco. They were not supposed to see each other until the World Cup started, where Blaise would introduce Hermione to himself. "Just making sure you're here. I didn't want to have to introduce Hermione to an invisible friend." Said Blaise. Draco accepted his explanation but noticed the stressed out look on Blaise's eyes.

"Is everything alright?" asked Draco. Blaise shook his head and muttered, "Of all the places, you had to set up your tent on the highest hill." Draco smirked but gave no explanation. He wanted to be able to overlook all the tents just in case his mate happened to be strolling by them.

"Well come on in. No point in having you all tired out from your expedition." Mocked Draco. Blaise scowled but accepted the invitation. The two boys chatted for a while when Blaise noticed the time. "Oh fucking hell. Mother is going to be pissed." Jumped Blaise. He was an hour late from the extended time his mother allowed him to be out visiting Draco. Draco smirked and said, "Run back, we wouldn't want mother to have an ulcer."

"I expect you not to give me an ulcer if I gave you a time limit." Sniped a voice behind him. Draco paled to see his mother there and blushed as Blaise ran out of the tent. "_What a friend_." He thought miserably as his mother lectured him on the importance of following a mother's rule. He could see his father behind him smirking at his misfortune. He thought some profanities directed towards his father before his mother sent him to his tent room. It wasn't as big as his bedroom in the Manor. It was decent. It had a queen-sized bed, a large closet for his wardrobes, a plush carpet rug at the entrance and two large lanterns lighting up the entire room.

He laid down in his bed, excited for the World Cup and excited for meeting his mate again after all these years. Perhaps he could invite her over and they could begin relationship. He had already marked her after all.

_Hermione_

"Wake up!" Hermione heard Ms. Zabini whisper. Hermione blearily rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Hermione rose from her bed in her tent room and went to the closet to change into her clothes. She heard the Matriarchs wake the boys up from their tents and went to the sink to brush her teeth. Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. Today is the day when she'll finally meet her mysterious dragon. She dressed in the Bulgarian colors as Neville and Zabini were going to support the famous seeker Viktor Krum. Zabini had talked non-stop about Krum's stats in the World Cup. Hermione smiled as she recalled how Neville had bought any Bulgarian merchandise to decorate his room back at Hogwarts. He claims that he wants to annoy Weasley and Potter, who were avid Irish supporters. Hermione and Blaise chatted animatedly and walked up the stairs to their seats.

They have received tickets to the Minister's Box and Blaise felt anxious. He felt that Hermione was his sister as well. He didn't care about blood and neither did his mother, which is why the Zabinis have always been neutral. Blaise read about veelas when Draco had informed him about them. He knew that a veela would never harm their mates and it is in their biological make-up to please and protect their mates, but he still couldn't help but feel apprehensive. As they walked into the box, they met a family of three already sitting down.

_Draco_

He could smell her. The citrus and the pure smell of her. "Neville, Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy and his parents, Lord and Lady Malfoy." He heard Blaise give the introduction. Draco stood and looked at her for the first time since their second year. She was beautiful. He vaguely noticed the other boy and the elder ladies present. All he could see was her. Her warm brown eyes were filled with wisdom and love. Her lips were full and pink. Her wild curls shaped her loving face and it brought about a certain atmosphere around her, like the shy witch next door. He nearly jumped her just to get a whiff of her scent, but the hand on his shoulder snapped him back to reality as he heard his father say, "Now Draco, where are your manners?"

Draco immediately shook hands with the Longbottoms and Zabinis and finally, Hermione. Just the name showed her uniqueness to this world. He lightly held her hand in his and felt the spark. She noticed it as well but she didn't say anything. "My name is Draco Malfoy, as you probably already know." He said smiling. He didn't have to worry about fangs as they only come out during the mating ritual. "My name is Hermione Granger." She said in a clear voice that rang like chimes. Sweet Merlin, it was taking every ounce of his energy to stop himself from jumping her and taking her right there.

"So, Draco? How about giving us some stats while the adults chat?" said Blaise. Draco noticed that the adults had already taken their seats and it was just them and Longbottom. With Blaise asking the questions to fuel the conversation and Longbottom giving his own comments and (to his pleasure) Hermione giving academic questions about Durmstrang and Bulgaria, Draco could already feel the bond strengthening between them. As they watch the match begin, Zabini and Longbottom were already placing bets against each other and Draco and Hermione sat close by each other, asking questions about each other and sitting more closer than necessary.

**Hey readers, I'm sorry for not posting sooner but when college asks you to devote time to study you have to do it. I'm running on Writer's block at the moment, so this is where it will end. Hopefully in three days I can have the next chapter up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Hermione_

She had never felt like this for anyone in the history of her life. This is the boy of her dreams: charming, sweet, handsome, and smart. This was a wonderful change to those idiots from Hogwarts. Neville and Blaise were too much like her brothers to be thinking about any romantic feelings to. Here was this boy who ad known her somehow, perhaps through Blaise—that liar—and he had an honest aura around him. He seemed like he truly was interested in her. It brought her many cheers inside her and she couldn't be anymore happier.

They were sitting together in the bench, completely ignoring the game and everybody around them. "Durmstrang is not very different but we do have more subjects to teach." Explained Draco. Hermione sat with rapt attention; she wishes that he had attended Hogwarts. "We teach the theories behind the dark arts as this is the only way you can defend yourself from them. If you do not understand the dark arts, you cannot fight against it. How is the phrase? Know thy enemy?" he explained. Hermione had never thought to look at it through that perspective. It was interesting to see how much she was learning from him. "But what other subjects do they teach?" she asked. She wanted to know so much of what is being withheld in Hogwarts. "Occlumency and Legillimens, for example. Hogwarts does not teach them because they are considered to be useful only for the people who work in the Department of Mysteries. In Durmstrang, it is always better to know how to defend your mind from enemies." Hermione can now only wish that she could learn those subjects. The dark arts might come in handy to know how to defend herself and her friends and family.

"What about you? Here I am talking about me, I want to know what goes on in that head." He said. He looked at her with those deep mercury eyes and she couldn't help but feel mesmerized. She was about to reply when Neville bumped up against her and said, "Sorry Hermione, Blaise is just being a git."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at their immaturity and said, "Can we go somewhere where it's not that crowded?" Draco gave her a wide grin that showed off his shiny teeth. She blinked in admiration and said, "Let's go." They walked away silently without anyone noticing, except for the eyes of a very angry green-eyed boy. He held her hand timidly and she couldn't help but blush a little as she closed her hand more tightly around his. He smiled in appreciation and said, "You're very beautiful." She blushed harder and found herself envisioning them together in a bed. She never knew however that a male veela can read the thoughts of his mates, so she never saw the blush rising in his face as the idea of them together in a bed was not such a bad idea.

She lead him to the Zabinis tent where she lead him to her tent room. Draco smiled at the accommodation and approved. He suddenly felt his arms o around her waist. Hermione's breathe pitched higher before she said, "So… umm… how is the weather here?" She mentally scolded herself for coming up with a pathetic topic but she couldn't help but feel his arms sliding up and down her body. Heat radiated off her body and she couldn't help but moan when she felt his lips on her neck. He kissed tenderly on her pulse points and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. Hermione felt her arms go around him and she stood on her tiptoes, wanting to feel his lips on her even more. His lips rose to hers and she deepened it herself when she brought him closer to her face.

_Draco_

He couldn't have been happier than where he is right now. Here he is, finally kissing her, finally making the next step to their bond. He could feel the old mark in her neck fading and he needed to mark her with the permanent mating bond. With this bond, she would be truly his forever and he to her. Draco wanted nothing more than to continue but he knows that she needs to give permission. So with great regret, he stops his ministrations to her body and said, "Would you be mine?" He watched as her beautiful eyes shuttered closed and said, "but we live so far away." He nuzzled against her neck and said, "My father is actually letting me transfer out to Hogwarts if I desire to do so. And I very much want to." Hermione sighed happily as she felt shivers of pleasure run up and down her body. Draco took it as a yes and lifted her off her feet and placed her in the bed. Hermione's eyes snapped open as Draco nuzzled against her collarbone. They were positioned so intimately, her legs open and him right in between, that she couldn't fight the blush going through her body.

" Wait-" she was cut off when she felt his hands running along her abdomen and fought the urge to moan. "Draco, wait." She whispered. He stopped and looked at her with his mercury eyes. "We're going too fast, please. Can we take this slowly?" she asked. She hoped he said yes, otherwise he was only after one thing like her father would say. To her relief he nodded.

Draco felt mortified that he allowed the veela to gain control over himself. He was supposed to wait until they were closer than they are now. He quickly got of her, but he laid down beside her. "You set the pace, my dear." He said as he wrapped an arm around her. Hermione smiled at his gentlemen manners and said, "If you're going to come to Hogwarts, I hope to see us becoming closer than right now." Draco smiled back at her and whispered soothing tones in her that it eventually led her to fall asleep. He stared at her sleeping form and nuzzled against her cheek before lifting off her bed and walking back to his tent. He smiled as he watched everybody walk back to his or her tents.

He didn't care that he missed the World Cup, but he knew that Blaise would fill in for him later, but perhaps that it wont be necessary as many people are talking about the fantastic game Krum and the Bulgarians played. He smiled at the disappointed looks many Irish supporters had on their faces and he grinned as he concluded that his friend had indeed caught the snitch to win the game. It was nice to know that it was his own Quidditch Tactics that won the Bulgarians their game.

He smiled as he thought about finally attending Hogwarts. He could imagine the trips to Hogsmeade he can take with his mate and the times they can spend together in the library. He smiled and walked in the clouds until he reached the flap of his family tent. He passed by his parents who gave each other knowing smiles as they watched Draco's dreamy expression. Draco went to bed dreaming of the sweet smelling girl and went to sleep fitfully and warm. He couldn't wait for Hogwarts to happen.

_Hermione_

_Hermione dreamt of the platinum haired Adonis. He held her in his arms and kissed her neck in the same place as she remembered earlier. It made her feel very aroused as his hands travelled lower into her skirt and started to rub against her knickers. She felt herself get wet as he parted the knickers to the side and plunged a finger deep into her folds. She moaned as she felt him rub against her clit and-_

"HERMIONE WAKE UP!" Hermione shot up from her bed to see Neville hurrying next to her and grabbing her hand. "HURRY!" he yelled. Hermione followed Neville out of the tent to find everybody running in fear. It was chaos. She could feel the fire burning all around her and her eyes struggled to make shapes through the smoke and running crowd. She felt Neville's hand grip hers tightly and she held on tight. "DEATH EATERS!" someone yelled. Hermione froze as she watched large cloaked figures walking through the crowds, cursing and hexing everybody who was in their way.

"Hermione!" she faintly heard Blaise behind her. Neville pulled her and Hermione ran next to him. They were running towards the dense forest until a rather large surge of people separated them. "HERMIONE!" yelled Neville. Hermione was pushed along with the crowd until she was too far away from the forest to be able to hide. "BLAISE! NEVILLE!" she cried, trying to push through the frantic crowd. She was unsuccessful and she was forced to try to look for her own hiding place. But where can she hide? Tents were being burned to the ground and too many people were running in many directions. It was to her horror that she was being pushed into the path of the Death Eaters. She cried out in terror as a Death Eater caught her gaze and yelled, "BOMBARDA!" Hermione dove out the way as a tent exploded into debris. Hermione felt tears run down her face and terror spike up her spine as she tried to bear her footing.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" one yelled. Hermione felt herself being lifted up in the air. She struggled against the magic that was levitating her as she heard one say, "Hey, isn't this the mudblood that is buddy-buddy with Longbottom?"

"It sure is. 'Ey Mac! Le's take 'er garments off and see what the pretty lady is 'iding." Yelled one. Hermione cried as they laughed and one aimed his wand at her and-

_Draco_

He awoke to the sounds of screaming and the smell of fire. He snapped his eyes open as he heard his father yell a curse to somebody outside the tent and his mother coming into his room. "Hurry Draco," she whispered, "We must move to the back flap." Draco rose up quickly and followed his mother out. As they ran out into the woods, Draco asked, "mother, what is happening?" All it took was the dreaded word 'Death Eaters' and he sprinted in the opposite direction, ignoring his mother's call for him to come back. But he couldn't go back. Death Eaters were the followers of Voldemort, who hated muggles and muggle-borns. Hermione is muggle-born and he'll be damned if he allowed anything to happen to her. He ran straight into the panicked crowd and began his search for her. It was easy for him to push through the crowd with his veela strength so he managed to reach the center of the chaos. He screamed her name while inhaling the smoke at the same time. He could smell her scent in the smoke and followed the trail. He panicked more and more when her scent came closer to the Death Eaters' path.

He ran at top speed, not bothering to notice that a pair of black wings emerged from his back and that his eyes went from silver mercury to black obsidian. His hair color turned white quickly and he speed through the crowds with ease, pushing everybody to the side. Everybody was too panicked to notice what pushed them aside, except for the eyes of a certain green eyed boy who tried his best to follow the bird-like human but was pulled back by his father, who was recruiting with his partner to deal with the issue.

Draco ran around the corner as the scent grew stronger and froze as he watched his mate fight in the air as one of the scum pointed his wand at her.

He gave a feral roar that the Death Eaters lost their focus on Hermione who fell to the ground. Draco's anger reached a new level as his talons grew on his hands and he swiped at all the Death Eaters. They fell and some tried to run. Draco couldn't allow them to escape their punishment. He ran after them and with a swipe of his talons, dismembered their wand arms. When he was sure that they were all on the ground, disarmed, he ran to his mate.

She was unconscious and bleeding from the head. Draco resisted the urge to both kill the Death Eaters and to mate with her on the spot. Her blood was alluring to him and he knew that he cannot control himself until they bonded physically. He gently wrapped his arms around her and carried her swiftly, disappearing into the smoke.

o.O.o

James Potter and Sirius Black reached the sight where the Death Eaters were last seen and had to stop in horror and the sight and smell of blood and burning flesh. There they were, bleeding nonstop and with dismembered arms. Sirius looked over to the fires and noticed that their arms were in. Whoever did this really wanted to accomplish a vendetta.

"Merlin's Beard, this is outrageous." Said James. Sirius could only nod at the moment and set to work to bandage the bleeding Death Eaters. They sent them to St. Mungo's where they would be treated and eventually arrested for the widespread panic they set about in the campsite. As they were ready to leave, they heard someone yell "MOSMORDE!" They whipped their wand s out and simultaneously yelled, "Stupefy!" They hit nothing but the light of the spell gave out the shape of a silhouetted man running away. They were about to give chase until they heard Amelia Bones, their boss, call for them to stand down. Just as they were about to argue, Amelia yelled, "Finite!" The ground disappeared to show a large pit in front of them. They looked down in horror as the body of Ludo Bagman appeared, impaled on the spike below. The pit seemed to have been made just hours early as the fresh dirt implied it. They had been walking into a trap that was set up by the Death Eaters.

"Whoever that was, definitely wanted the both of you dead." She said with a simple tone. James and Sirius looked at each other and decided to confront Dumbledore about this.

**Hello Readers, I know it's short but I really have some writer's block to work through. I placed in James and Sirius's point of view because I wanted to show that the second coming of Voldemort would affect everybody and not just Draco and Hermione. Hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

As she woke, Hermione could hear voices. At first she thought that the Death Eaters still had her surrounded, so she pretended to say asleep. It was only until she recognized the timbre of Draco's voice that she opened her eyes to see where she was. She was in an elegant tent room. The bed alone was similar to the Zabini's but it held more silver in the room. As she continued to study her surroundings, she recognized that, obviously, she was with the Malfoys. She could remember the last memory she had which was when the Death Eaters held her in the air. Hermione slowly got up as she remembered hearing a snarl and the Death Eater being startled that he forgot to hold the spell. Hermione could only remember the image of an angel saving her.

As Hermione was contemplating her angel's whereabouts, she sighed and stretched a bit. Apparently it was a loud noise for the voices stopped talking and in walked Draco. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. His worry astounded her and she had never met someone like him. He was caring and a gentleman… and they only met earlier today!

"Uh.. yes, thank you… Draco?" She was pleasantly surprised to like how his name felt on her tongue. If his eyes glistening in the light said anything, so did he." Yes love?" Love? She certainly liked the sound of that.

"How did I get here?" Draco paled a bit. How to tell her? For sure she had seen him in his veela form, but did she actually know it was him? "Hermione? What do you remember?" he asked. He had to know if she might have seen him, he didn't want to tell her this way.

Hermione spaced out for a while, remembering the fear and panic. "I remember… being up in the air… they… wanted to take m-my…" she couldn't continue after that. She had only begun to realize how close she came to getting raped. She cried and Draco immediately hugged her close to her chest and soothed her. He never realized that his soothing was actually a clicking noise that still held a comforting effect on her. He also never realized that his wings slowly drew out of his back and engulfed them both. They were now cocooned in the warmth the wings provided. As Hermione stopped crying, she watched in amazement. She heard the clicking noise and loved the feelng of the wings. So he was her savior. She can remember the feral look on his face, but it didn't frighten her. It comforted her and she happily leaned against him. "Who are you, really?" she asked. Draco realized his wings were out and tried to retract them in, but stopped when she protested. He thought for sure she would have ran from him. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and I come from a long line of rare male veelas." He explained. Hermione gasped and said, "Male veela? I thought only females were allowed to inherit the veela genes."

Draco was incredibly pleased to hear her marvel at his lineage and felt his chest puff up in pride. "It is popular belief, but my family line is very ancient that it's no surprise when a female veela married my ancestor and gave birth to a male heir, who just so happened to carry the full veela genes." Explained Draco. Hermione listened in rapt attention and felt pride and honor fills her. Of all the females in the world, it just so happened to be her. She felt her stomach rumble and blushed in embarrassment. "Are you hungry? Dobby makes an excellent toast and eggs, I can have him bring you some." Fretted Draco. No way was he going to allow his mate to starve. "No, thank you, but I must find my friends. They must be worried about me." She said. "It's alright, they are outside the flap." He said. Hermione was surprised and got up quickly. She walked out and to her relief Neville and Blaise were safe along with Madame Longbottom and Zabini.

"HERMIONE!" yelled the boys. They swarmed her and gave her large hugs that made her giggle. "Good gracious girl, you had us all worried to the bone." Said Madame Longbottom. Hermione blushed and said, "I'm sorry."

"Oh Augusta, let the girl be," chastised a voice from the kitchen. Hermione followed the voice and saw Mrs. Malfoy sipping tea, whilst her husband ate some bread and butter. "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I'm sorry, I should have reintroduced myself." Worried Hermione. She learned form Blaise that it was customary to greet the owners of the house or mansion first, as it was Pureblood custom. Hermione did not want to make herself look uneducated. Narcissa was pleased to see that the girl had manners and held herself very well. Her son always knew how to pick the best.

"Nonsense, Miss Granger," said Lucius, "with the ordeal you just went through, you can count yourself lucky and safe." Everybody's eyes just rounded a good 50 degrees more in diameter. Lucius Malfoy overlooking a sign of disrespect? So much of Lucius was in Draco that Hermione could tell that son would eventually become a carbon copy of father. Speaking of son, where was Draco? Hermione turned to the tent flap and watched as Draco sent her a smirk that made her blush a bit to the amusement of the adults. Neville didn't like to see this stranger making Hermione act strange, and Draco felt the uneasiness radiating off the boy… strange. He'll have to talk to Blaise about this.

_Harry_

It was no riddle that Harry was head over heels over Hermione Granger. He had tried to gain her attention ever since he had met her, and while it did garner her attention, it was always the negative kind of attention. Sweet Hermione Granger never tolerated bullying, and in her mindscape, Harry's pranks were a form of bullying. Harry only wished that Hermione saw it through his point of view, but she never did. Harry recognized that he hated having to feel jealous. Neville Longbottom, the Boy who Lived was her best friend along with the Slytherin Zabini. How she ended up with those two he will never know. Perhaps it had to do with his pranks, or his behavior, or Ron. He'll admit that Ron and Hermione were natural born enemies and it never helped that when Ron said cruel and hurtful words, he never stepped in to defend her. Longbottom or Zabini did.

As Harry sat down in his tent bed, he could recall seeing the creature that ran into the crowd. Harry wants to be an Auror like his father one day, so he tried to chase after the beast, but was disgruntled when his father pulled him back. Harry reclined against his bedpost as he listened to his parent's conversations with his godfather Sirius, his uncle Remus, the Weasleys and Madame Bones. The twins, Ron, and Ginny were listening to the conversation as well.

"It's never happened before since the last war." Cried out Mrs. Weasley. "Molly, Dumbledore has always said the He-who-must-not-be-named will return. Tonight just proved it." Explained Lily. "But what if this was just a coincidence? Surely not even his own followers know." Butted in Sirius. "They could be keeping it a secret, Padfoot. Who knows what they might know." Explained Remus.

"What about the Malfoys? I hear their son came from Durmstrang and is now going to attend Hogwarts. Coincidence maybe and what about their history with You-Know-Who. Surely they know something." Said Arthur. "Arthur, you and I both know that you are only letting your rivalry cloud your judgment. The Malfoys were forced to serve You Know Who, as they provided evidence through their memories and before you think about telling me, you know that a tampered memory is never clear." Said Madame Bones. Arthur gave a sniff, but backed down. "What about Longbottom? Is he even safe? The boys were telling me that they had seen him with the Zabini heir and the muggle-born girl." Said Sirius.

"I have contacted Augusta Longbottom and she has told me about her grandson. He is safe along with the other two. The Malfoys came just in time to hide them from the Death Eaters path." Said Madame Bones. Arthur and James were slightly disappointed to hear that. They both had a long rivalry with Lucius Malfoy. "What about the Dark Mark? Who set that off? They only ever do it if **he's** here." Fretted Molly. She certainly didn't want her children to experience the war like she did when she lost her two brothers. "They probably did it to spread panic. We have yet to receive any sign that Voldemort" (slight flinching) "and until we get one of the Death Eaters to confess then we can act." Said Madame Bones.

**Hey readers, It's short I know, but I feel really bad not posting sooner, but this semester, it's been hell on earth for me. This is the most I can get out of my writer's block and my inbetween study sessions. Midterms next week, yay :/**


	7. Chapter 7

As the Longbottoms and Zabinis talked with Narcissa and Lucius, the young wizards and witch were up in the other room, discussing about Durmstrang and Hogwarts. "In Hogwarts, you're going to get lost very easily so it's best to stick by Blaise if you will get into Slytherin or with Hermione or me if you get in Gryffindor. Although, it's very possible you'll get into Slytherin." Said Neville. Neville and Blaise lounged in one of the beds while Hermione and Draco sat in the other; since there were guests in the room, Draco contained himself from drawing Hermione to his lap. Draco's eyes however always drew to Neville. The Boy-Who-Lived continued to give Malfoy uneasy looks and a wary aura surrounded him. Draco was baffled by his behavior. They have never met and already he had an enemy. A quick movement signaled him and his eyes met Blaise's. They gave a quick glance, each giving the other a sign that they were going to have a meeting later.

As the conversations commenced, Hermione and Neville left to join the adults while Blaise and Draco met up in one of the empty guest tent flaps. "Care to enlighten me about Longbottom?" questioned Draco. Blaise could feel his blood freeze. Now is the moment of truth. Explaining Neville's stance in Hermione's life is easy, but Draco is attending Hogwarts, where Harry-fucking-Potter was. Blaise took a deep breath and relayed every single detail that he had left out during his talks with Draco over the years. As the story progressed, Draco's face turned redder by the minute. Blaise was prepared though; he had his wand in his hand while he was telling the story, ready to shoot a _Protego_ spell or an _Incarcerous_ spell. He lived through a Basilisk, Quirell, and a werewolf: he was not going to die because of a jealous veela.

Draco could feel the venom pumping in his system. How dare some whelp believe he can take _his_ Hermione? He could feel the veela side of him grow, but he quickly quashed the feeling. He was not going to lose control, especially with his best friend in the room. Draco took many deep calming breaths and focused on Hermione's scent. The sweet citrus smell filled his head and calmed him down. He closed his eyes to slow the venom and opened his eyes to see Blaise looking warily at him with his wand in his hand. Draco didn't get angry; he understood the consequences of being in the same room with a jealous veela and reminded himself that Blaise was not a threat. "Are you all right?" asked Blaise. Draco gave himself a few moments before he nodded his confirmation. Blaise gave a small sigh of relief and tucked his wand away. "I need to speak with Longbottom. If his relationship with Hermione is as you say, then I must make friends with him." Said Draco. Blaise nodded his agreement and went to get Longbottom and get a drink from the Butterbeer stash Draco has in his room.

Draco had to admire his friend. Putting up with a veela is no easy feat and Blaise made it seem flawless. As Blaise left, Draco sank down on the bed and tried to organize his thoughts. So he has a rival now and one that he has never met and they both want the same witch. To top it off, it had to be the son of the famous Auror who has tried to find faults in the Malfoy family. Draco had to smile at how life seemed to be playing at him. From giving him a gift, they also gave him many trials to face before he could actually settle down and relax. Speaking of trials, he can hear the hesitant walks of The Boy Who Lived. Draco looked up and waited until the door opened, where he motioned for Neville to walk inside.

They both stared at each other challengingly, daring the other to drop their steely gaze. As they both continued their staring match, Draco asked, "What is your relationship with Hermione?" Neville blinked in surprise and said, "What's _your_ relationship with Hermione?" Draco had to give to the Gryffindor; he really knew how to stand his ground. "Longbottom, how well do you know about veelas?" asked Draco. Again, Neville blinked in surprise. Just where was this conversation going at? "Not much, just that they're females, they turn into harpies, and they have mates." Said Neville. "That's just the brunt about veelas. My family has always carried a long line of male veelas." Said Draco. He smirked when he saw Neville's eyes widen in surprise. It's fun watching them react to the news of male veelas in existence. "Does that mean Hermione's your mate?" asked Neville. Draco was pleased to see that he didn't have to explain it to Neville, this would make things so much easier now. "Yes, and before you ask, yes I have explained it to Hermione. I only want the best for her, and I'm willing to extend my friendship to you so we can all get along well."

Neville felt his jaw drop and couldn't believe that he was being offered a hand of friendship from one of the most influential families in all of the Wizarding World. Neville warily looked at the hand and asked, "What are your intentions with Hermione?" Draco admired the boy on the spot. He truly did have a brotherly relationship towards his mate. Draco smiled and said, "I only want what is best for her and I truly wish to be the one to give her happiness."

Neville scrutinized Draco for about a minute before he shook his hand and they both left the room. Draco was proud of himself for being able to befriend Longbottom. And of course the Slytherin side of him is thrilled that he has managed to gain the friendship of the Boy Who Lived. This would put his family at an advantage over the Ministry and over the so-called secret Order of the Phoenix. That group really needs to employ some Slytherins into their agency. It's no good running around performing 'missions' if everybody knows who the members are. Draco and Neville continued to converse, with Neville asking how Draco knew that Hermione was his mate and why he had to go abroad.

"My veela instincts were too powerful to contain as a child. I can't control myself without proper training. There have been stories of when veelas who never learned to control their instincts where they would lock their mates up in their 'nest' for an indefinite amount of years. This is where the classic tales of Dragons and damsels in distress appear. Stories have changed over time and it's because the males cannot control their instincts that the male lines of veelas have been potentially wiped out. My family has always been strict when it comes to the veela nature. No male is allowed to be with his mate until they can get their instincts in control.

To ensure that their mates remain their mates, its usually a marriage contract or bribing the father to ensure that the mate is there waiting. There was an incident where an abusive father nearly murdered my ancestor's mate because he demanded a price not even my family could pay. My ancestor murdered the man, but had to work twice as hard to gain his mate's trust. Control is crucial in my family and it means everything to our mates. I met Hermione in a bank that my father does business with and I met her in a small children's playroom. She came up to me and all I could think was that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. I was in shock that someone was just made for me and I refused to allow her to leave. I marked her and made her mine. Hermione was with us for a while until the bonding was complete and then my father took her away from me and obliviated her memory. As a child, it's easier to take him away from their mate because a child is still linked to their father's instinct. Everything is Patriarchal for a veela family. I couldn't defy him at all that I had to make sure I was in control. I needed to be in control, so I needed to fight against my instincts to prove to my father that I can do it. Durmstrang as a large population of female veelas that my father assigned me to attend schooling there. As I trained, I always counted the days until I got to meet my mate. Blaise kept an eye on her for me and he truly showed me what a great friend he is."

Neville was awed by the story, however, an unsettling thought ran across his mind. "You need to give Hermione her memory back." He said. Draco grimaced and nodded. He knew that it was crucial for Hermione to remember the time spent at the Manor. She needs to know that she was already bonded with Draco.

Unknown to the other two, Hermione was already in her room and had heard everything using an invention that the Weasley twins had given her to test. The extendable ears were an ingenious invention and she used it to hear the conversation Draco and Neville just had, worried that Neville or Draco would have started problems. She sat back and was shocked to discover that he knew all along and that she had been marked without even remembering.

She lowered her shirt to her reveal the scar she always believed to have happened at a young age. She never realized that she knew them so very well. Now the question was would she hold it against Draco for lying to her about this particular moment in her life, or would she let it go?


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione sat and wondered what she was going to do next. On one hand, veelas would die before they would cheat on their mates and they are devoted to their mates. On the other hand, he didn't tell her how she was already bonded to him. Did she want to even look for other people to date? After all before she thought she had choices, now she doesn't because they will all always feel wrong. Still, Draco was five when he bonded her. It was just being at the wrong time at the wrong place that resulted in her bonding. She was worried about her missing memories though. She needed them if she was going to make any progress with Draco.

Hermione sat and dealt with her conflicting feelings. She wanted to be angry and feel betrayed. Wasn't she justified to feel like that? She wanted to feel it but without the logical side telling her that Draco was five and it wasn't his faul that he submitted to his instincts. Hermione felt nothing but compassion and sympathy and—dare she say it—love for him. But how much of it is really her feelings and not the mark? Hermione was extremly confused. She wanted more answers and unfortunatly the only available books to give them to her were at the Hogwarts library. Hermione was frustrated and she wanted the answers now. She got up and started to pace around the room. She would occasionally bit down on her bottom lip out of habit whenever she was faced with something so complicated. Hermione sat on the bed and put her head in her hands, wanting to cry out.

She wanted to tell herself that it was really her own feelings and that it was love-at-first-sight. Magic however can make even already complicated things such as love even more complicated. She only met Draco for the day and already she was head-over-heels. She thought she would have more time to get to know him before she agreed with the bonding. Apparently that wasn't going to happen. The Ministry has certain laws that protect magical creatures such as veelas and the laws state that Hermione would eventually move in with Draco once she was of age. The laws leave no room for her to have a choice.

Hermione could feels her emotions running wild so it was of no surprise that Draco came into her room asking if she felt alright. Hermione looked at Draco and the feelings rushed up to her. She could feel love and joy running through her. Was it really her though? "Draco… we need to talk." She said. Hermione's eyes widened when she caught panic and anxiety race across his face. She looked at him and could see the his hands were shaking and that his face had gone an unearthly pale color. She was going to ask what was wrong when he fell down and started to gasp. Hermione had no idea what to do and said, "Draco?! BLAISE! NEVILLE! MRS. MALFOY! ANYBODY!" She ran to Draco and cradled his head against her lap and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

Everybody came rushing into the room and were shocked to find Draco convulsing. "What happned?" asked Narcissa, terrified of seeing her son on the ground. "I don't know, I told him that we needed to talk and then—this!" explained Hermione. Lucius made his way into the room and watched his son convulse. "Stupid boy. He thought you were gong to reject him, Miss Granger. Please tell him that it isn't the case." Explained Lucius calmly. Only his son would jump to the wrong conclusions so early. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and said, "I'm not rejecting you. I just wanted to talk." Draco's silver eyes met hers and he calmed down. It took a while for everybody to retreat back intot heir rooms.

As Draco relaxed under Hermione's care, he asked, "What is it that we need to talk?" Hermione looked into his eyes and couldn't bear to see him convulse like that. She didn't want to tell him and avoided the questiona nd said, "When we're at Hogwarts, you wouldn't mind if I dragged you to the library? I always need to be on top of my classes and I don't want you to think that I—" Draco silenced her with a hand against her cheek and said, "I don't mind. I always spent time at the Durmstrang library and whatever they lack in Durmstrang they always provide in Hogwarts they say. I can't wait to be there."

Hermione smiled at his reassurance and continued to smooth his head. She was careful this time with her emotions and thought of things to keep herself happy. While Draco could only sense her emotions, he can't read minds.

**Hey readers, this is short, but it's late and I barely had any sleep since I got up early to get my darn laptop fixed. Thank you for reading and suggestions and reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
